A method for the production of a closure product is known from DE 196 46 318 A1, which method has a plurality of hooks integrally formed on a support. The hooks are in the form of stem parts having thickened sections. The stem parts are formed by a thermoplastic being introduced, in plastic or fluid form, into the gap between a compression roller and a molding roller. The molding roller is provided with hollow spaces that are open to the inside and the outside. Both rollers are driven in opposite directions of rotation, so that the support is formed in the gap between the rollers. The known method, which is also generically assigned to the chili-roll method, is characterized in that the molding roller has a screen. The cavities of the screen are produced by etching or by a laser. Finished mushroom-shaped hooks arise simply in that the thermoplastic in the open hollow spaces of the screen of the molding roller is at least partially hardened. In the prior art, a low-cost manufacturing process for producing closure parts made of thermoplastic is created in addition to the associated production device. Such mushroom-shaped hooks can be loosely meshed with looped parts and/or otherwise corresponding hooks of an additional closure part in order to form a closure that can be repeatedly opened and closed. Such closure systems are also known throughout the world under the brand name Kletten® or Kletten® hook and loop fasteners, at least in the professional world.
A method for producing adhesion elements on a support by using at least one plastic material is now known from DE 10 2004 012 067 A 1, which material is introduced into at least one molding element. Adhesive elements are created by the known method having ends on the stems that widen as head parts, the adhesion of which is primarily obtained by van der Waals forces. In the case of the known method, the respective plastic material used is preferably thixotropic and has a viscosity, measured using a rotation viscometer, of 7,000 to 15,000 mPas. In addition, a drum or band-shaped screen is then used as a respective molding element. In this case, this element is provided with at least 10,000, preferably with 16,000 or more molding cavities per cm2.
Van der Waals forces are intermolecular forces, which occur as weak binding forces between inert atoms and saturated molecules. While only the dispersion forces come into play in the interaction between atoms, the interactions of induced or potentially permanently existing dipole moments (orientation effect) in molecules act as additional forces of attraction. Although some authors treat the term “van der Waals forces” as a synonymous with intermolecular forces, the majority understand “van der Waals forces” to also refer to those very far-reaching forces of attraction between neutral molecules.
Using the known method, as well as device and product solution, adhesion systems may be implemented, in which the adhesion product can be fixed to any surfaces. In addition to fastening options of this sort, new applications in medical technology have also been developed in the recent past, for example for wound and burn care.
In the case of these known solutions, the molding of the plastic material in the molding cavities of the molding screen is done slowly, in order to obtain a configuration of the regular, mushroom-shaped closure head as a respective head part. The shape of the head part is as stable as possible, with the proviso that after adequate curing time, this closure head can be well formed by the screen in order to make the closure product or the adhesion product.